


Pirates life or Aristocrats Wife?

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sea of Thieves (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: Born a bastard into a well to do family, she has spent her whole life wanting nothing more than to be accepted and loved. But as fate would have it, Captian Cordelia and her Caddie Crew come across another pirate crew and Cordelia gets exactly what she wanted but not before she loses it all.





	1. Chapter 1

_“How can you be sure she’s even your child!?”_

 

_“The timing perfectly aligns with the child's age and the time she was my mistress, I will not turn her out!”_

 

_“I will not have a bastard in my home, tarnishing my children.”_

 

_“This is my house and you are my wife and you will do as I command.”_

 

_A whimpered from the other side of the doorway made Lord and Lady Dewl turn to see the cracked door and a silently crying four-year-old girl. She was covered in dirt, grime, and blood from her dying mother who past just moments ago. She was afraid and unfamiliar with the home she now resided, it was vast and endless compared to the bedroom she’d shared with her mother._

 

_“Cordelia, what are you doing sweetheart?” Charles Dewl turned from his wife, coming to the child and picking her up in his arms._

 

_“Mommy isn’t moving anymore.”_

 

_“I want her gone, Charles!”_

 

_“Margot, the girl just lost her mother! Can you not show an ounce of kindness for her?”_

 

_Margot stormed from the room, determined to ensure the bastard would not remain in their home, no matter what. Her duties to the nursing babies, however, took priority at the moment. Charles rocked Cordelia and hushed her not knowing who to explain to a child the concept of death. He wanted to be a good father but he wasn’t prepared for this, up until yesterday he was a father to a two-year-old and six month old. Now he was to raise a bastard child in an unforgiving world that would hate her all her life just for being who she was._

 

_“My darling daughter, I promise to do the best I can to give you the best life I possibly can. I will find you, tutors and teachers, I will find you a suitable husband-well above your station. I will be a good father.” Charles promised._

 

_At the time Lord Charles Dewl had meant every word he vowed to his daughter but there was only so much one man could do. Two weeks later he discovered he was to be a father again, Margot was pregnant with their third child and word had spread about Charles illegitimate child. He’d claimed her as his daughter and the onslaught of hate began._

 

Captain Cordi Cad, most thought she was a he but once they got a view of the supple canons they assumed her a whore. Let them think what they might, they underestimating her was to her own benefit, never saw her rob them blind. She was slowly making her name in the world and she’d never thought she’d be so happy. If she’d gotten the life she’d wanted at thirteen she’d never be this happy. She wore ‘men's’ clothing every day, corset that displayed her breast barely containing them, trousers and skin-tight black boots that went straight to her knees.

 

Her ship was small compared to those that sailed the sea but none was faster than her Chestnut Sin, the name had been in memoriam to her old life but the name stuck. Her younger sisters used to smuggle her chocolates in the middle of the night after their mother had sent her to her chambers without dessert. It was their secret sin they’d shared many a time, perhaps the most difficult thing about leaving the life of a bastard was leaving her half-siblings. Henry would be fourteen now soon to be married, Evangeline twelve soon to become a woman, and little Arabella ten.

 

“Captain, we've got a ship on th' port bound!”

 

Cordelia pulled out her spyglass, extending it to its fullest length and looking through it she saw a ship just barely bigger than their own. The enemy ship hadn’t yet spotted them, she had about two minutes to decide if she wanted to fight or flee. They had gold down below but greed had become her master.

 

“Prepare fer a fight.” she instructed her first mate who gave the commands from there. All she need do is sit back and enjoy the show.

 

The booming of cannon fire was a better melody than any of the opera house's her father had taken her to. The sway of the waves interrupted by the blast from the cannon and the abrupt rocking that flowed through the wooden planks. She knew this ship as well as she knew her own body, it was her proudest achievement in life.

 

She’d started a petty thief but she stole from the wrong man, a, infamous pirate who forced her to make right by him. He took her under his wing, taught her the ropes, how to run a ship and what motivates a pirate crew. He also taught her how to use her gender to her advantage, seducing men out of their gold or using it for her daring escapes. She’d been fortunate to inherit his property when he died, the crew hadn’t liked that. They staged a mutiny and she slaughtered each and every one of them sold the ship and paid a shipmaker to make her own.

 

“They be runnin' Captain!”

 

A wide grin broke out across her face, she enjoyed the thrill of the chase, it became a game then.

 

“Catch them alive, brin' me thar Captain”

 

Half crew brought rose the sails and went below to speed the ship, the other half of the crew replaced the generic cannon with the heavy duties ones they had just upgraded to at the last port. All of them eager to try the new weaponry out and this was the perfect opportunity. They were gaining fast, the cannons hitting right on the mark. The ship didn’t even fight back, they stood no chance. Their crew littered the unforgiving waters, it ships sinking fast but her crew knew what to do. The hopped on board the other ship as it was sinking gathering anything they could sell or profit off of before the ship was completely lost to Davy Jones.

 

“Which o' ye be Captain?” Cordi shouted from the railing of her ship to all who littered the waters. How quickly the crew turned on their Captain in the face of death, each and everyone pointed to their leader. “Fish them from th' waters 'n give them th' Chestnut offer but th' Captain be mine.”

 

One by one the men were pulled from the waters and given the Chestnut offer; join us, leave the pirates life, or die. Most of them accept to join or leave a pirates life, it was difficult to find loyal pirates but a few were thrown back to the waters. The Captain was given no choice as he was brought to the helm and dropped at Cordi’s feet.

 

“Had ye chosen t' stand 'n fight like a scallywag I'd give ye a quick, pirate death but ye ran like a yellow-bellied cur 'n ye'll die like a yellow-bellied cur.” she grabbed the noose she’d been tying during the chase and wrapped it around his neck. Pulling him toward the bow she knotted the other end on the rail and looked to him knowing the coward wouldn’t jump. “I'd offer ye final words but ye should save yer breath”

 

She pushed him over the rail and he dangled from her ship like a prized ornament as past cowards had before. He’d be dead soon enough but his body would stay hanging they're until right before the stench would sink into the planks of the wood. That was the way of Captain Cordi Cad. She had won a victory, now she wanted good food and a man to bed, they hadn’t been to the Sanctuary Outpost in some time that seemed like a good port for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Come, Cordelia, come play with us!” the two girls begged their older sister who sat by the fire reading.  _

 

_ “No need to be so studious, Cordi. Father says you are top of your class.” Henry laughed at her as he spun Evangeline around in circles.  _

 

_ “Yes but there is always room for more knowledge.” Cordelia laughed. Arabella, the youngest of them all came and sat on her lap. _

 

_ “Will you read to me then?” _

 

_ “I don’t think you’ll like this book.” Cordelia wrapped her arms around her sister and rubbed her face playfully against her neck, her nose tickling the younger girl.  _

 

_ “What’s it about?” Evangeline asked as she came to sit at Cordelia’s feet with Henryn. Cordelia smiled, this view was a slightly askew, usually her father sat in the chair she was sitting in while all the children sat at his feet.  _

 

_ Their father’s study was a safe haven for Cordelia, a place to escape the Lady of the house who despised her very existence. As much as she did not like Lady Dewl, she loved her sisters and brother more than anything and enjoyed her time with them. Which is why she hated being sent away so often for school, she could put up with Lady Dewl if she got to spend time with the rest of her family.  _

 

_ “Children it is past bedtime, up to your rooms immediately!” Lady Dewl had found them hiding out and riding into the late hours of the night. She ushered her children out the door but kept Cordelia in the room, away from her father’s safety and the eyes of the staff. _

 

_ “I apologize Lady Margot, I lost track of time-” _

 

_ A large crack rang out of the room as Cordelia recoiled from the slap Lady Margot had bestowed up her cheek. Cordelia’s eyes prickled with tears trying to break free and her hand covered the red handprint standing out on her skin. She looked to Lady Margot with confusion, she’d never shown an ounce of violence towards anyone. This wasn’t the first time they’d been caught out after bedtime, it had become a tradition to hide away in their father study the night before she sailed back to school talking and stuffing their facing with chocolates. Lady Margot’s eyes were wide as if she couldn’t believe she’d just hit her. _

 

_ “Don’t tell Charles,” she whispered breathlessly. She wanted a ten-year-old to keep a secret from the one person who filled the role of a parental figure in her life. As much as Cordelia would deny it, she wanted her love. She’d never get it of course but if she was asking something of her she was going to do it. _

 

_ “Don’t tell Charles what?” _

 

“Open a tab fer me 'n me mateys, we be goin' t' get our fill tonight” 

 

Cordi dropped a sack of gold in the bar keeps hands and sat at the bar as her crew spread out for their various activities. She accepted all types of people into her crew if they could do the job they were welcome so she ended up with gamblers, drinkers, and many other types of addicts. Her addiction when they came to land was sex, so she watched the bar looking for a man to take to her room upstairs tonight. 

 

A man sat with a group of men drinking water instead of ale, laughing and having a blast while his friends wrestled, shot darts, and played cards. He had the bright blue eyes and just enough scruff to make him look scraggly, she turned back to the barkeep. The best source of information always came from the workers of bars and taverns, they heard the drunken ramblings of their patrons and the gossip. 

 

“Who they be?” 

 

“Newcomers t' th' pirate game, doin' fairly well from wha' I nigh.”

 

“Wha' do they call themselves?” Cordi asked turning back to look at the men. It was then she noticed a red-haired woman staring at her, she nudged the man Cordi had been ogling and motioned towards her. Cordi didn’t shy away, she made a show of looking him up and down with approval. 

 

“His name be Willy Two-Leggs, or at least that's th' name he goes by. Most pirates like t' completely change thar name Cordelia” the barkeep winked at her.

 

“There is no need for me to completely change my name, no one knew me before and those who do suffer knowing what I’ve become and I bask in it,” I whispered. Cordelia turned back to the barkeep a sincere smile on her face, normally they’d have this discussion in the morning but something serious must have happened if Liza was turning her attention away from the man and towards her family. 

 

“Relax, they be all fine. I jus' thought ye'd like t' know yer brother be due t' be married in a fortnight t' a Duke's daughter.”

 

“Is he happy?” Cordi turned to fully face Liza.

 

“Seems t', I'll send me ol' mate out tomorrow t' give 'im a letter.”

 

“Thank you, Liza.”

 

“Don't thank me yet, yer cot partner comes this way.”

 

No sooner did Liza give her the warning did the man sit down beside her, a kind smile on his face. She gave him a sideways smile and picked at the meal in front of her that was nearly gone. 

 

“So, ye're th' infamous Captain Cordi Cad, plunderer o' th' seas 'n breaker o' hearts.”

 

“Wha' can I says I like scallywags 'n adventure, even better when ye combine th' two.” Cordi placed a hand on his thigh and smirked suggestively at him. “'n wha' ye Willy? Jus' barely learnin' o' yer crew.”

 

“We be jus' havin' some fun.” he leaned closer to her. 

 

“Perhaps we can 'ave some fun o' our owns?”

 

Liza watching as Cordelia worked her magic over the man, Liza knew everything about everyone who ever stepped foot on the port but she’d yet to learn much about the new pirate crew. She watched as Cordi took the man's hand and led him upstairs, she shook her head smiling and began cleaning up the dinner plates from the bar. Under it a letter in Cordi’s handwriting for her siblings as was her way. Liza would give her husband the letter tomorrow after breakfast and he’d return tomorrow around dinner with a response. 

 

She woke with strong arms around her and her head on a scared chest. She looked up to see her nights' conquest still slumbering. She had plenty of time to admire his body now that he was sleeping. She hadn’t felt so much pleasure in such a long time, then again she hadn’t had sex in quite some time. His skin was softer than hers, it hadn’t been weather by the sun and seas as long as she had but his hands were far rougher than hers. He’d probably been a farm hand or some sort before choosing this life. His hair and eyes were probably her favorite part, his hair was so soft, like running her fingers through silk at least it had been before they’d gotten all sweaty. And his eyes, so intense, she’d bee told her own eyes made bones rattle when she trained her emerald orbs on them but they couldn’t be anything compared to his. Her dark hair fell onto his chest as she moved to lay atop him again. She kissed his chin, his cheek, then his lips and he responded. Not fully awake but enough to kiss her back. 

 

“Well isn’t this a good morning.”

 

She froze and rose from him, straddling him. Her gaze quickly snapped to her pistol on the nightstand he followed her gaze and then they were both lunging. Her for the pistol and him for her, he was bigger and stronger and able to knock her back and pin her to the bed. She struggled, wiggling in his hold but he wasn’t awake enough to hold her for long.

 

“Who sent you?!” she snapped at him. “My father? His wife?”

 

“What are you talking about?” it was then he realized why she was freaking out. He’d played the pirate role well but in the grogginess of newly woken eyes, he’d forgotten to hide his upbringing. His words had been proper, not contractions or incorrect pronunciations and she’d assumed him a threat. 

 

“You are no pirate!”

 

“I am, same as you but I wasn’t always. I was born into a well off family, I was an aristocrat until a few months ago.” 

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“I swear to you Cordi, I don’t mean you any harm.”

 

“Then leave, dress and leave my room now.”

 

He looked hurt like last night had been some groundbreaking revelation of love that would unite them but he did as she bid. She held onto the pistol, kneeling on the bed nude and watched his every move for signs of a threat. Once he was fully dressed he cast her one more pleading look before disappearing on the other side of the door. 

 

Cordi cleaned herself, dressed and headed downstairs sending the word for her crew to rally. She needed to get out of here and she wouldn’t be able to come for a long while if that stranger had been lying and knew who she really was. When she came down it was nearly noon, Liza’s husband would not have returned with her family's response but she needs to leave soon and she wouldn’t have been able to return for it. 

 

“Liza, I cannot stay much longer. How long 'til yer ol' mate returns?”

 

“Why th' hurry? Ye seemed thrilled last night.”

 

“Ye know how it be.”

 

“Soon.”

 

So she waited, jumping at every noise and clasping her pistol every time someone took a step in her direction. But eventually, the letter came, she took and ran reading it once she was safely on her ship. 

 

Cordelia,

 

We are well, my bride to be is lovely. Not the most intelligent of women but she is kind and I enjoy her company, only time will tell if I am to truly love her. Evangeline has begun looking for a husband and Arabella has had her blood, only a matter of time before they are married off as well. We all miss you, please attend the wedding in the gardens of our family home.

Henry

  
 His name was written softly as if they'd almost been discovered while he was writing the letter. This arrangement was always so dangerous but ultimately worth it, especially when you considered she wasn't risking anything. But was Henry serious, attend a wedding? Not likely, not that she may have been discovered. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Father, why can’t I sit with my sibling at parties?” _

 

_ “It’s disrespectful to Margot.” Charles pulled his daughter tighter in his arms as they laid in the warm rays of sunshine. Hidden deep within the gardens, away from the party happening inside, no reason for a party and yet many visitors had come.  _

 

_ “I don’t understand.” _

 

_ “My dear Cordelia, the world is a cruel and harsh place and you need to learn this now because no one will show you kindness. You are a bastard child, vermin to the eyes of those I associate with.”  _

 

_ “Did I do something wrong?” tears started to fall from her eyes. How else was a child supposed to take the news? _

 

_ “No, my princess, no. You are an angel, it is me who has done wrong.” he kissed her forehead and offered her empty reassurances. Kids bounce back easily enough and soon she was sitting up and smiling at her father. _

 

_ “I will be the most well-behaved girl in the whole world. I will make everyone like me, and make you proud father.” _

 

_ “I want nothing more than your happiness.” _

 

Why was she doing this? How had she let her first mate talk her into this? She had docked a few lands over and was now looking for a dress she could wear to her brothers' wedding. She could say she didn’t want to attend but deep down she was eager to see them all. She was using the need for her crew to have a vacation as an excuse. They were supposed to be a week at the last port so now they would be here instead. 

 

Regardless of what she wore to the wedding, she would have to get creative with her hair to mask her identity enough that no one would know who she was, lucky enough her first mate had been from a well to do family as well. She was the firstborn of a prince, her father was eighth in line for the throne which made her ninth but she’d ran off to join Chestnut Sin and never looked back. 

 

“This one Cordi?” her first mate point to a red silk dress, outlined in black lace, with a corset top that was definitely Cordelia's style but it would stand out too much for her liking. 

 

“Perhaps if I was looking for an evening with a tavern boy.” Cordi smiled to her first mate before turning back to the gowns. “Alice, what of this?”

 

Cordi gestured a light blue traditional looking gown. Everything about it screamed dull, boring life and made both the women yawn which meant it was perfect. They Cordi paid for the items and said farewell to Alice who was heading for town and headed back to the ship. While the crew new Cordi was a bastard born, that was all they knew of her origins and she wanted to keep it that way.

 

Her ship was silent apart from the two crew members she’d instructed to stay behind and guard the ship. Each day the crew would rotate out guarding the ship so they others could go out and have fun but not this time.

 

“Go enjoy yer week, I'll handle th' guard.” she instructed the man and woman playing cards on the deck.

 

“Ye sure Captain? Shouldn't two scallywags stay?” the woman asked.

 

“Ye ever see me lose a fight?” Codri challenged.

 

“No Captain.” 

 

Then they headed off. Codri stashed the dress in her quarters and returned to the deck, looking around she decided her ship could use some tender loving care. She grabbed a mop and started swabbing the deck, she knew every plank and nail of her ship. She wasn’t too proud to be the one to clean her or repair her, in fact, she preferred being the one to modify the ship herself, that way she knew no funny business happened. 

 

Two weeks later they were out on the open sea, setting sail towards Smugglers Bay to sell the rum they’d had plundered from a merchant ship a few days ago. They would get the best price for it there, she had friends in high places that learned not to stiff her. Of course, her crew had sampled the goods first but she only allowed them one barrel out of the seven and once that was gone she locked up the remaining to ensure they didn’t dip into the profitable stash. 

 

“Wants a play a round o' liar's dice Captain?”Alice asked as I approached.

 

“Nah, I watch. I be a terrible gambler.” 

 

Cordi leaned against the post of the sail and watched as Alice lied her way to quiet the profit. She didn’t understand the game but she knew it required more composure than she possessed, but it was entertaining enough to watch. They often played dice or cards to pass the time, she personal preferred to drunk and fuck and occasionally look out at the sea.

 

“Apistia Alice, ye dirty cheater!” one of the larger men in the crew slammed his hand down on the table and drew his blade. The crew went deadly silent as Cordi aimed her pistol at his chest a vicious scowl displayed across her lips, her blue eyes tinted a dark grey from the thick lining around them. 

 

“Lower yer cutlass or I blow yer chest out,” her voice was low and deep, the way some of them knew she sounded after sex or when she was deep in concentration.

 

“Ye defend a cheater! If ye'd stop screwin' her ye'd see she's a filthy wench!” he roared at the Captain the thick stench of drunk on his breath. Alice, never one to need defending landed a rough blow to his nose and it started spewing blood. 

 

“Take h'im below. Perhaps a night in th' brig will sober h'im up.”

 

Two people rushed forward to drag the enraged man below, he maybe be bigger and stronger that Cordi but no one was more feared on the ship than Captain Cordi Cad. Cordi went to the bow of the ship to look out her spying glass, hopefully, the cove was close upon them. Her ship that had once brought her so much happiness was becoming too claustrophobic. She loved the sea, loved her ship and crew but since she’d gotten word of her brothers pending nuptials.

 

Old feelings and desires kept popping into her mind, a family-husband and kids to care for. She was getting older now but she was fertile enough if she ever decided to settle down. Her father could find her a good match still but she was running out of time if that is the life she wanted. Who would marry Captain Cordi Cad, plunderer of the seas, slayers of sex, with a frozen heart and iron fist?


	4. Chapter 4

_ “It's a good match Cordelia, why are you fighting so hard on this?” her father snapped as she refused another marriage contract. _

 

_ “He is just another man who wishes to own me, he has no interest in me as a person.”  _

 

_ “His station is higher than yours, you can’t hope to marry anyone higher than him. You could be a proper Lady instead of a bastard! Why can’t you just accept it?” _

 

_ “Like Lady Margot?” she received a glare from her father. “You have told me time and time again that you feel in love with my mother because of her free spirit, her refusal to let anyone control her. Why can’t you allow me my freedom?” _

 

_ “What would you do? I refuse to allow my daughter to be seen in a harem and I doubt you would enjoy that life. You could never survive as a tavern wench, your far too attractive. So tell me, Cordelia, what would you do?” _

 

_ “I would find employment somewhere!” _

 

_ “Where? You are a bastard and a women those two things would have any reasonable employer turning you away.” _

 

_ “Then find me an imbecile to marry, that way I may still contain my freedom.” _

 

_ “Now you’re being reasonable.” Charles kissed her forehead and tore the contract up with a smile on his face. “I will try my best.” _

 

_ “Thank you father.” she sat at his feet and laid her head in his lap.  _

 

_ “Its actions such as these that force Margot to believe you are my favorite child.” _

 

_ “But I am your favorite.” she laughed. _

 

_ “Yes but I don’t need her discovering that.” they laughed together.  _

 

She really shouldn’t be here, if Lady Margot caught a glimpse of her she’d be arrested and hung by morning. Margot had promised to keep Cordi’s secret as long as she stayed away from the family. Charles had grovelled for weeks before the agreement had been struck and at the time Cordi had no problem agreeing, she wanted nothing to do with the horrible women who’d abused her throughout the years. It wasn’t until she’d completely lost contact with her father and siblings that she regretted it but she’d easily found and loophole and worked around it. 

 

She didn’t recognize herself, dressed in finery, her hair down and styled to help further obscure her identity. Alice assured her no one would be able to name her but still, she kept to the shadows and alcoves when she could and so far so good but she hadn’t spoken to anyone yet. She hadn’t even made contact with her sisters and father yet, of course, she would but she needed to wait until they weren’t surrounded by guests. It was during the exchanging of the vows when her brother looked out at the crowd, a smile on his face that he noticed her in the far back leaning against a doorframe looking back at him. The seed was planted, he’d be looking for her for the remainder of the day. 

 

She waited, watching his every move and found her chance when he excused himself to use the restroom. She hid in an alcove and waited when she saw his coattail she lunged out pulling him into the small space with her. 

 

“Cordi! Bloody hell you scared me!” he whispered loudly. 

 

“It’s good to see you too Lady Dewl.” she punched his shoulder before they embraced.

 

“I hoped you’d come but I had my doubts.”

 

“Of course I came, got to make sure my brother isn’t marrying anyone less than perfect.” 

 

“She's great, obedient but not afraid to speak her mind. I think you will like her.”

 

“Henry?”

 

Cordi and Henry turned to look at his new bride who appeared stuck between broken and enraged. She could imagine, a strange woman holding tightly to her new husband, hidden away for no one to see.

 

“Not married for two hours and you're already seeking out harlots!” she screeched. 

 

Panicking at her loud tone, Cordi pulled her into the alcove and covered her mouth. “Shh, I would never steal him. I have taste and Henry is fouler than foul.”

 

“Really Cordi!” he hissed before pulling the women from Cordi’s arms and comforting her with his arms. “This is Cordelia Dewl, my older sister.”

 

“I thought you were the oldest?”

 

“Cordelia is a bastard, shunned by my mother she left our family home at sixteen. I rarely get to see her and we are not allowed to mention her in my mother's presence.” Henry explained.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Dewl.” Cordi smiled warmly.

 

“And you, Lady Dewl?” she looked confused about what to call Cordi.

 

“Captain Cordi Cad.” the girls' eyes went wide as recognition filtered in her emerald eyes.

 

“You're a pirate!”

 

“Observant,” Cordi remarked.

 

“Cordi, stop poking, I will find Arabella and Evangeline and meet you in the willow.”

 

“And father?”

 

“If my mother will let him out of her sight, she has a tight grip on him since she caught him with a harlot a few weeks ago.”

 

“Go dad” Cordi laughed before they went their separate ways.

 

Unfortunately, to get to the willow tree in the garden she would have to pass through the party goers and that risked Margot’s sight. Knowing that the women would be more focused on her father’s gaze she wasn’t too worried. Dancing and twirling and laughing to blend she made her way past the dancers, past the food and to the entrance of the garden before she was gripped tightly and pulled into the shadow of a rose bush.

 

“Cordi,” she knew that voice, why did she know it. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Two legs?!” she snapped in disbelief as she looked into the face she’d enjoyed for a few hours. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I asked you first!”

 

“I refused to tell you.”

 

“At least let me see you again.”

 

“I don’t trust you, especially not now, knowing you belong to a wealthy class.” she looked him up and down, completely cleaned up in gold and white like the proper aristocrat. 

 

“I imagine our reasons for the pirate life are much the same.”

 

“I doubt that,” he rose a challenging brow. “I am the first born, bastard child of a Viscount.”

 

“I stand corrected. I am an only child, my parents have left me with a title and fortune but my duties are less than entertaining. I take to the sea for enjoyment.” 

 

“Not so similar now are we?” she smirked victoriously at him but that only attracted him to her more. He thrust downward and pressed a quick hard kiss to her lips. 

 

“If you’d allow-”

 

“Cordelia,” she heard before she was tackled the ground by her two sisters. “We’ve missed you.” when her sisters let her up she was embraced by her father, when they pulled back they noticed the other presence and her family bowed.

 

“Forgive us Marquess Haywood we have not seen Cordelia in such a long time.” her father said softly but his eyes traveled back and forth between her and Two Legs. Two Legs looked to Cordi’s slightly agape jaw with a smugness she wasn’t used to receiving, she usually pulled that look on others. 

 

“It’s quite alright Charles, enjoy your visit with your daughter and come find me. There is an important matter I wish to discuss in private with you.”

 

Then he was gone, casting one last look at Cordi. With that one look Cordi felt like she’d finally found a worthy partner, he was willing to let her mouth off but he would deal it right back. Not many could survive a verbal sparring match with her and she found it refreshing. 

 

She enjoyed her visit with her family but she had to cut it short when she heard Margot calling out to her father. Sighing to ripped a piece of her fabric and borrowed her fathers' pen to write a note to Two Legs. Her father and Evangeline returned to the festivities but she held Arabella back. 

 

“Arabella, sweet sister I need to ask a favor.” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Delivery this to the Marquess and return fathers pen with being caught.”

 

“Piece of cake.”

 

Cordi kissed her cheek and disappeared into the evening. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ She heard crying coming from down the hall, surprising since no one should be home apart from the staff. She went to investigate and found Evangeline sitting in her room weeping, Cordi entered and shut the door. Sitting down beside her sister she pulled her into her lap and let her cry into her shoulder. _

 

_ “Would you like to discuss it?” Cordelia asked softly into Evangeline’s hair. Evangeline pulled back from her sister and Cordelia smiled down at her, pulling hair out of her face and trying to dry her face.  _

 

_ “Mother said such awful things of you, she asked father to send you away.”  _

 

_ “Go away?” _

 

_ “She said for schooling but only a fool would believe that to be the truth.”  _

 

_ “She is the Lady of the house her word can only be vetoed by the Lord,” she said softly into her sister's hair despite the rage that boiled in her blood. _

 

_ “One day father will find you a match of a higher station and mother will have to bow to you.” Evangeline smiled up at her making Cordelia laugh. _

 

_ “Angie, that is not the way of the world. My station is lower than a peasant, I should be lucky to marry a stable boy.” _

 

_ “Father is charming and persuasive, you will see. You will marry a king if you so choose.” _

  
  


A storm was brewing, it was best not to be at sea. Cordi instructed her crew to bring the ship to the nearest port and settle in until the storm passed but by the looks of it, it would last through the night. Something felt off about this storm to Cordi, like it bore harsh news. She kept her musket close to her chest and sharpened her scabbard as she sat on a bed at a local inn. She hadn’t taken another lover since Two Legs worried about compromising herself and her crew. He turned her into a paranoid Captain and sooner of later that was going to become a problem. Footsteps rushed down the hall and she pointed her musket towards the door in the event that it would be blown open but it never did. 

 

Storms had never made her uneasy, she’d weathered plenty of them growing up. She’d even helped cure her siblings of the fear as they aged. She wondered how her brother was enjoying married life and her sisters were enjoying the dullness of courting. How long before she’d be sneaking into one of their weddings? Evangeline would be married next, the eldest ranking daughter of Charles Dewl would marry at least one station above herself whereas Arabella would be lucky to marry a Lord at all. 

 

“Captain?” a knock at the door and the sound of Alice’s voice relaxed her.

 

“Enter.”

 

Alice entered the room, tripping over her feet and a lustful look in her eyes. Cordi knew why she’d come here now. They shared their bodies plenty of times but Alice was too far gone in drink and Cordi was in no mood for sexual activities. 

 

“Alice you need to rest.”

 

“I’m not trie, help exhaust me,” Alice smirked stripping out of her clothes. 

 

“Not this night.” Cordi moved and helped strip Alice of her clothing before pushing her onto the bed.

 

“I always like when your forcefull.”

 

“Not tonight.”

 

“Why not?!” Alice snapped, her filter lost.

 

“Because I said no. Rest now and perhaps tomorrow.”

 

Surprisingly Alice settled into the bed and dropped the topic. Cordi sighed in relief and posted up at the foot of the bed, content to watch over her first mate while she slept but Alice didn’t sleep, not yet. When Cordi met Alice’s eyes again they looked pained and desperate, tears slowly falling. 

 

“How long have I sailed with you?” Alice softly, her voice cracking with emotion.

 

“Seven years.”

 

“How long have we been friends?”

 

“Seven years. I can think of no one who knows me better than you.”

 

“Then how can you not know?”

 

“Know what?” Cordi asked confused but Alice squeezed her eyes tightly before opening her eyes and changing the subject.

 

“You want to leave the pirate life don’t you?”

 

“I don’t … perhaps.”

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Alice pleaded.

 

“Alice I-”

 

“Cordelia, please swear you will always be by my side, until the day you die.”

 

“Go to sleep Alice.”

 

Cordelia left her first mate alone in her room and went down the bar, not understanding her friend's ramblings. She ordered the strongest drink she could and drowned out her worries. By the time she made it back to her room, she was as drunk as Alice had been which is why she assumed she imagines things. Because as she fell asleep she could have sworn she heard Alice whisper softly into her hair her love and devotion. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ Thirteen-year-old Cordelia spun around the room full of laughter and merriment as she danced upon the stone floor dressed in finery. She wore the finest silk gown she’d ever seen, she’d didn’t know how father had convinced Lady Margot to let him buy her such finery but she was happy for it. _

 

_ “Do you like it, father?” Cordelia did a slow turn for her father so he could look at every detail, from her hair to her heals all done up like a proper princess.  _

 

_ “You look, beautiful darling, now come your guests are waiting.” her father held out his arm to her and she rushed towards him.  _

 

_ “Why are we having a party? You’ve never let me celebrate my birthday before.” _

 

_ “Let’s not dwell on the past.” Charles fought back tears as he tried to play the loving father. He led them into the hall where the celebration was happening and whisked her towards the dancefloor. “Dance with me?” _

 

_ She laughed into the night, dancing and twirling between her family and friends. Passing between partners like they were sweets to eat and forget about. She’d never been happier in her life but it was followed by the worst day in her entire life.  _

 

_ She woke up to her belongs packed and a carriage waiting to put her on a ship and sail her across the sea. Her father told her it was for schooling but she knew better.  _

 

Two letters lay unopened on her desk taunting her, both would reveal information she didn’t want right now. Not with the discord that had been sewed between her and her first mate. Alice hadn’t talked to her properly since the night in the tavern. One letter held the Dewl seal embedded in the wax sealing the envelope shut and on the other what she could only assume to be the Haywood seal. She wanted nothing to do with either them presently but they would bother her until she opened them so she decided to open one now and one later but her fingers refused to move towards them. 

 

“Are you going to stare at them forever?” Alice asked from the doorway. 

 

“I’m afraid.”

 

“Why?” Alice closed the door and moved to sit on the other side of the desk. “Because you know the answer you’ve been looking for is in one of those envelopes?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You want to settle down, this life is taxing on you and you want something much more simple. You’ve wanted it for some time but you’ve been denying yourself.” 

 

“You lie.”

 

“Oh fuck off, who knows you better than me?” Alice snatched the letter from her father and broke the seal reading aloud. 

 

_ “Cordi,  _

 

_ I know I was never the best father but I did try. Fault me where you like but I always tried to do what was best for you and now I need you to do what is best for our family. We have fallen into financial problems and you could solve it all with an easy agreement. Viscount Haywood offers to pay our debt and fill your sisters' dowry if you agree to marry him. I don’t know how you captured his heart but he desires you enough to pay a fortune.  _

 

_ This marriage would erase your bastard status and allow us the opportunity to be a real family. Your childhood dreams of being a mother and wife could become a reality. I will not force your hand but please consider it. _

 

_ Love your father.” _

 

“You seduced a Viscount? Where was I?”

 

“He’s also a pirate.”

 

“You could have both then? Be a proper Lady and a bloodthirsty pirate. What’s stopping you?”

 

She had a point, everything Cordelia Dewl ever wanted could be accomplished by simply saying I do to a man who’d treated her kindly but she didn’t really know him. He’d never made her feel inferior and his double life as a pirate could give her the freedom she wanted. 

 

“If I do this, Chestnut Sin will need a new Captain.” Cordi looked at Alice hard and she understood.

 

“You can’t mean-”

 

“It's the only way, the crew will only accept a new Captain by staging a mutiny.” 

 

“You want me to fight you?”

 

“It would be the only way.”

 

“And the only way that ends is with you seriously injured or dead.”

 

“You’ve never beat me before, we can make it look convincing.”

 

“Have you completely lost your senses?”

 

“Alice-”

 

The other women stormed out of the Captain's quarters to blow off steam and Cordelia was left with one unopened letter. Needing a distraction now she ripped it open and discovered she was right, it was from Two Legs. 

 

_ Cordi, _

 

_ After all my pleading a wedding gave me the opportunity to learn more about you. I gave your father my offer but I will give him what he needs regardless of your answer. But consider this, you can have both and never be alone again. My crew sails to the tavern we first met, come and bring your answer to me. I will accept it either way but if you do not come I will continue to pester you and try to earn your affections. _

 

_ Viscount Ryan Haywood “Willy Two Legs” _

 

“Well shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

_ “Your father would murder me.” the stable boy hissed but didn’t protest as Cordelia continued to disrobe them both. _

 

_ “My father needn't know.” she kissed him harshly. Truly she was being cruel, she’d know the stable boy admired her for some time but she had no feeling for him. She just wanted to anger her father and his wife. Her first time home from the awful school she’d been sent to and her family wasn’t even home to be apart of return,  _

 

_ “My Lady-” he stuttered but she caught him off by completely removing her clothing. _

 

_ “No more talking … unless you don’t find me attractive.” she was a good actor looking genuinely hurt as she spoke and he was quick to reassure her and she took her opportunity sinking down on him.  _

 

_ They didn’t get very far before she heard her name being screeched out by her father. He’d come home alone with a gift for her in his arms. The conversation that followed proved to him, he was to blame, he couldn’t be the father she deserved. He couldn’t show her the love and care he could his other children. _

 

She could tell he hadn’t expected her to show by the look on his face when she entered the tavern. She took his hand not saying a word and led him upstairs to the room where they had first gotten to know each others body. She didn’t want their conversation overheard and she didn’t want to talk in the uncultured way that pirates do. Once alone in the room, she pushed him to sit on the bed while she pulled over the one chair and sat down backward on the chair. 

 

“Why?” was all she said, he was still trying to catch up. “Why such a generous offer for a woman you don’t even know?”

 

“Because I know enough, I don’t want a woman who keeps her opinions to herself.”

 

“That’s worth my sister's dowries and funding my father’s climb out of debt?”

 

“It's worth far more.”

 

“I will agree but I want to see the agreement you made with my father and make my own amendments.”

 

“Done.” he didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Your overenthusiasm frightens me, what if I include your death after consummation.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“You assumptions of my characteristics are really starting to provoke me, I suggest you fix that.”

 

“What if there is something I want you to change?”

 

“You don’t get to ask any more of me, I am already giving up the Chestnut for you.”

 

He looked stunned, he kneeled before her and took her hands into his, looking deeply into her eyes. “I don’t want that, I didn’t ask you to give up part of who you are.”

 

“It’s too late, I begged my first mate to stage a mutiny in the morning as we leave the tavern. She will win and take the Chestnut Sin from me.”

 

“She’ll kill you!”

 

“She won’t.”

 

“A pirate crew will never accept another captain while the previous one lives, you know that as well as I.”

 

“Mine will.”


End file.
